Love Sometimes Strange
by MerryPCY
Summary: (PART 2 IS UP) Semuanya berawal dari sebuh foto. Iya, hanya sesederhana itu. Namun perasaan itu benar-benar nyata adanya. "Oh, dasar bocah labil!"-Yixing. KRAY/FanXing/KrisLay
1. Chapter 1

**YAOI**

 **KRAY/FanXing/KrisLay**

 **M**

 **A/N : Yang masih DIBAWAH UMUR tolong menghindar sejauh-jauhnya! Ini area orang DEWASA! Ingat, dosa nakk~ /plakk/**

 **Happy reading For..**

 **Love Sometimes Strange**

 **Present..**

Yifan menghela nafas panjang. Jantungnya perlahan mulai berdetak kencang melebihi dentingan waktu ketika kedua ekor matanya menatap sebuah tulisan yang terpajang indah diatas sebuah pintu masuk.

 **Black Bar**

Tidak main-main gugupnya. Bahkan ia betah duduk selama lebih dari sepuluh menit didalam mobilnya yang sudah terpakir rapi. Duduk diam ditemani kebisingan samar yang tercipta dari dalam bar yang tertutup rapat. Hanya kerlap-kerlip lampu disco yang senantiasa menyelip diantara celah-celah ventilasi varian gedung.

Yifan masih menimbang-nimbang tentang apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Masuk atau tidak. Sebenarnya berat ke tidak, tapi ketika ia kuatkan diri sekali lagi untuk memandang gambar diri seorang lelaki di kertas foto yang ia selip disaku kemejanya, Yifan pun tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Bahkan detak jantung menggilanya perlahan mulai mereda seiring dengan timbulnya senyuman itu.

It's magic…

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk tuan.."

Yifan membungkuk sedikit kearah seorang lelaki tinggi yang menyambutnya dipintu masuk bagian dalam bar. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki dalam tempo sedang menuju ke sebuah sofa mini kemudian duduk disana.

Lelaki tinggi itu meraih ponsel lalu mengetik sebuah pesan singkat, dan mengirimnya keseorang teman.

 **(Ah, aku benar-benar gugup Park! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!)**

Sembari menunggu balasan, Yifan menyempatkan diri untuk memesan minuman sambil memperhatikan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Benar-benar 'khusus laki-laki'. Sejauh mata memandang, tak satupun Yifan melihat manusia yang memiliki 'dada' disana.

 **Drrt..**

Ponsel Yifan bergetar dan ia segera membukanya dengan tidak sabar.

 _ **(Selangkah lagi. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini Fan. Cepat hubungi dia. Kau masih menyimpan nomornya kan?)**_

 **(Masih..)**

 _ **(Oke. Fighting!)**_

Mendesah sekali, Yifan menimang-nimang ponselnya sebentar. Beberapa menit setelahnya ia mulai mencari kontak dengan ID 'ZYX' lalu menekan tombol call disana. Selagi menunggu panggilannya dijawab, Yifan mulai mempersiapkan mentalnya. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir.

" _Hallo?"_

 **Dug..**

 **Dug..**

 **Dug..**

Detak jantung Yifan bertalu-talu..

" _Ini siapa?"_

"H_Halo?"

" _Apa ini Wu Yifan?"_

Yifan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa selain kata 'Ya' yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sebab, desiran halus yang menyenangkan tiba-tiba saja menyapa seluruh tubuhnya tepat ketika suara itu menyebut namanya dengan begitu lembut.

" _Kau dimana?"_

"Sudah di bar.."

" _Kemarilah, aku dilantai atas. Kamar no 31.."_

"Uh_O_oke!"

.

.

.

"Masuk.."

Menjilat bibirnya yang kering sejenak, Yifan kemudian mulai membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan.

"Hai.. Apa.. aku mengganggu?" Yifan memulai sapaannya melalui kalimat sederhana. Sekaligus kalimat penutup rasa gugupnya. Yifan tengah mencoba bersikap santai.

Lelaki yang semula duduk menghadap laptop itu menoleh. Dan waktu disekeliling Yifan seakan berhenti berjalan ketika kedua matanya menatap 'orang itu' secara langsung.

'Manis'

Terlebih ketika lelaki itu tersenyum. Oh.. apa kabar dengan jantungnya?

"Tentu tidak. Kemarilah.."

Dengan langkah pelan dan sedikit goyah, Yifan mendekati lelaki manis itu. Duduk disebelahnya.

"Hm.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Yifan mencoba berbasa-basi lagi. Ia tidak peduli sekalipun ia terdengar sok akrab.

"Tidak ada." Yixing segera mematikan laptopnya. Setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan tak sedikitpun melunturkan senyuman tipis dari bibirnya.

Yifan, entah kenapa ia merasa ingin pipis saat itu.

"Baik. Kau mau kita mulai dari mana?"

"Uh?_" Yifan melongo sesaat, lalu reflek menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Entah ini terlalu tiba-tiba atau entah Yifanlah yang terlalu gugup. Tapi.. Bukankah tujuannya kesini memang untuk 'melakukan itu?'.

Ah, sialan! Jantungnya bahkan tidak mau berdetak dengan normal. Memalukan sekali ketika tabuhan didadanya itu kentara terlihat. Karena sangat kencang.

"…Oh.. Terserah kau saja."

Hening..

Senyuman Yixing semakin lebar. Cekungan dipipinya semakin dalam dan bodohnya Yifan baru menyadari keindahan itu. Ia lalu ikut tersenyum. Pura-pura santai didepan Yixing yang memang terlihat biasa saja. Seperti tidak akan terjadi 'sesuatu' saja kepada mereka setelah ini.

"Baiklah.."

Yixing meletakkan sebelah tangannya kepaha Yifan. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah hembusan nafas panjang keluar dari celah bibir Yifan. Matanya lantas melirik kearah tangan putih Yixing. Desiran halus itu kembali melanda tubuhnya ketika jemari-jemari ramping itu bergerak naik.

"A_Huh~" Yifan hendak mengatakan sesuatu semacam 'Bukankah seharusnya kita diranjang', atau 'Xing, kau akan mulai? Tapi posisi ini tidak nyaman', tapi, yang sebenarnya lebih ingin Yifan katakan adalah_

"T_Tunggu!"

Ucapan Yifan bersamaan dengan tangan Yixing yang sudah menggenggam tangannya. "Hm?" Kemudian pria manis itu bertanya kepadanya melalui gumaman.

Melihat tangannya dicekal. Yifan yang memang sudah gugup setengah mati kembali kehilangan kata-katanya. Jadi, Yixing hanya ingin meraih tangannya?

"Aku..Aku.."

"Yah? Katakan saja.." Wajah Yixing yang terlampau dekat benar-benar membuat Yifan lemas. Apalagi senyuman manis yang masih setia hinggap dibibir tebal lelaki itu.

Benar-benar senyuman penggoyah iman!

"..Aku ketoilet sebentar." Maka dengan itu, Yifan segera melepas halus pegangan Yixing ditangannya lalu berjalan dengan cepat kearah toilet yang berada didalam kamar.

 **Tup!**

Saat pintu tertutup, Yixing tertawa kecil. "Ah.. Benar-benar polos.." Gumamnya gemas.

.

.

.

Yixing tengah membaca sebuah majalah diatas ranjang ketika Yifan keluar dari toilet.

"Apa aku lama?"

Yixing tersenyum. "Mengapa kau begitu formal?"

Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya sekali lagi.

"….Mendekatlah.."

Kali ini Yifan benar-benar mendekat. Ikut duduk diatas ranjang.

"Kau, kelas berapa?"

"Uh? Aku, kelas tiga SMA. Kau?"

Yixing menutup majalah ditangannya lalu mulai berkonsentrasi kepada lelaki muda didepannya. "Coba kau tebak."

"Emm.. Kelas dua, atau.. sama denganku."

Sebuah tawa halus mengalun indah melalui kedua celah bibir Yixing. "Aku tidak semuda itu.."

"Ya?..Oh..Hehe.." Yifan ikut tertawa kecil akibat percakapan sederhana mereka. "…Jadi?"

Meredakan tawanya sedikit, Yixing lantas menjawab. "Jika aku kuliah, maka sekarang aku sudah semester enam."

"Ohh…Mengapa Hyung tidak kuliah?"

"Karena aku harus bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang.." Senyuman tipis itu kembali.

"Ohh.."

"Kau?"

"Ya?"

"Apa alasan kau kesini? Selain 'bersenang-senang'?. Sebab, aku merasa kau tidak seperti pria kebanyakan…"

Hening untuk sesaat ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Yixing. Yifan sedang memikirkan alasannya. Namun dia terlalu ragu untuk menjawab..

"….Apa… kau gay?"

"Eoh?"

"Kau gay?"

"Aku..Aku kesini karena aku sedang butuh pelampiasan. Aku baru saja bertengkar dengan pacarku. Dia wanita yang jahat. Untuk sesaat aku tidak ingin bergaul dengan wanita."

"Jadi begitu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Yixing yang awalnya agak terdiam lantas menggeleng pelan. Ia kemudian bangkit lalu mengambil sebuah lube dilaci meja sebelah ranjang. Sembari memilih pelumas mana yang hendak dipakai, Yixing bergumam kembali_

"Ini sudah jam setengah dua belas. Kau membayar mahal untuk malam ini. Kurasa kita harus segera melakukannya agar kita impas.."

Yifan merasa ini terlalu mendadak. Baru saja mereka menyudahi sesi obrolan ringan yag menyenangkan, tiba-tiba saja Yixing turun dari atas ranjang dan mengatakan hal demikian.

Yifan angkat bicara. "Tapi Hyung_"

"Panggil aku Yixing ketika kita 'bercinta'."

Yifan menelan ludah gugup mendengar kalimat ambigu itu. Ia semakin gugup ketika Yixing naik keatas ranjang menggunakan lutut dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Hyu_?"

Belum sempat Yifan berkata-kata, Yixing sudah lebih dulu mendorong tubuhnya hingga terlentang. Lalu lelaki manis itu bergerak cepat mengangkangi perut Yifan.

"Kita akan mulai."

"T_Tapi aku belum sepenuhnya siap!"

"Kau sudah banyak membuang waktu. Siap tak siap kau harus siap."

Yifan merasa sikap Yixing yang mendadak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dan ia tengah berusaha mencari penyebabnya. Berasa diujung lidah namun ia tak tahu apa perihal yang menjadi sebab. Jadi sebisanya ia terus membantah keinginan Yixing terlebih dahulu.

"Mengapa jadi begini?"

"Ini pekerjaanku dan aku tak boleh lalai dalam bekerja. Waktu untuk melayanimu sudah lewat tiga puluh menit. Intinya, kita harus mulai!"

"Tapi_"

"Diam. Kau hanya tinggal mendesah. Biar aku yang bekerja."

Yixing hendak menunduk dan mencium Yifan namun perkataan Yifan selanjutnya membuat gerakannya kembali berhenti_

"Tapi aku yang membayarmu. Mengeluarkan harga yang tidak sedikit untuk ini. Jadi hakku untuk memulainya kapan. Atau tidak memulainya sama sekali!"

Hening lagi…

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi senyap…

Perlahan Yixing mengangkat tubuhnya kembali lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Kau benar.. Maafkan aku. Kita bisa memulainya kapan pun kau mau.."

Yixing hendak bangkit dari atas tubuh Yifan namun lelaki yang lebih muda menahannya. Yixing yang ditahan hanya diam sembari menatap Yifan.

Yifan mendesah kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya, tanpa ingin Yixing pergi dari atasnya. Ia duduk, menghadap Yixing yang masih setia duduk dipangkuannya. "Dengar.. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu.."

Yixing menunduk. Enggan menatap Yifan. "Perkataan yang mana?" Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit cuek dan merajuk.

"Aku tidak sedang butuh pelampiasan. Ini murni keinginanku.."

Yixing tertawa miring sembari mendecih kecil. "Sebenarnya aku tidak punya hak untuk tersinggung. Bagaimanapun ini pekerjaanku, dan kau sudah membayar 'mahal' untuk ini_"

"Sssstt!_" Yifan meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Yixing. "_Dan kalimat terakhir itu. Aku hanya mengarangnya, tidak dari hati. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Ch.." Yixing tersenyum miring lagi. Kali ini ia menatap kedua mata pria yang tengah memangkunya.

"Kau terlihat brutal tadi. Jadi aku tidak menemukan cara untuk menghentikannya selain itu. Jangan tersinggung. Please~" Yifan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Yixing.

Kali ini mereka lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja habis bertengkar.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga. Kekasihmu akan kecewa jika mengetahui ini.."

Yifan meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangan Yixing dan meletakkan benda itu disana.

Kedua mata Yixing membulat kaget. "Fotoku?" Ujarnya tak percaya.

Yifan mengangguk. Diam-diam tersenyum canggung sebab ia sangat malu sekarang. bagaimanapun juga seharusnya Yixing tidak boleh mengetahui jika foto itu ada ditangannya.

"Mengapa_"

"Kau benar. Aku..Aku gay! Tidak! Aku bukan gay. Maksudku.. Aku hanya menyukai seorang lelaki. Dan dia lelaki yang ada didalam foto itu! Tadi itu.. Aku.. terlalu malu untuk mengaku." Yifan tiba-tiba menggaruk tengkuknya lagi. Kebiasaan ketika sedang gugup.

"Jadi kau mencariku?"

Yifan mengangguk polos.

"Oh tuhan!" Yixing segera bangkit dari atas pangkuan Yifan yang direspon dengan raut wajah bingung dari pemuda itu. "….Dari mana kau mendapat foto ini?"

Yixing hanya merasa telah salah bertindak. Fikirnya, mungkin saja Yifan kesini hanya untuk menemuinya bukan untuk mengajaknya 'bercinta'.

"Park Chanyeol. Dan aku sudah mengetahui semua tentang Hyung darinya. Makanya aku mencoba kesini.."

Yixing terdiam. "Oh.." Gumamnya sedikit.

"….Ternyata si Park itu.."

Yifan mengangguk lagi..

"Huffh…" Yixing mendesah panjang. Tanda bingung. Karena baru kali ini ia mendapat pelanggan semuda dan selugu Yifan. Terang saja, bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki normal tiba-tiba mengaku telah mengubah orientasi seksualnya hanya karena sebuah foto?

"Jadi, intinya, kau kesini hanya untuk menemuiku atau 'berhubungan badan' denganku?" Tanya Yixing sejelas-jelasnya.

"T_tentu saja kedua-duanya. Tapi.. kalau Hyung tidak mau tidak usah saja. Kita mengobrol saja.."

"Apa? Hanya mengobrol?!_ Yixing mendengus keras. "_Lalu uang yang kau minta dari orang tuamu untuk menyewaku kau sia-siakan begitu saja?! Mengapa kau sangat tidak kreatif?! Tidak bisakah kau hanya menelfonku dan kita bisa membuat janji untuk sebuah pertemuan?!" Bentakan demi bentakan keluar bebas dari mulut Yixing. Persis seperti seorang ibu yang tengah memarahi anaknya.

"Tapi itu uang tabunganku!"

"Apa?! Tabungan?!"

"Mengapa Hyung semarah itu? Sebaiknya kita segera bercinta agar kau berhenti mengomeliku!" Kali ini gantian Yifan yang marah.

"Aish! Bocah ini!" Yixing memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa berdenyut. Perdebatan mereka benar-benar terasa tidak masuk akal.

Sementara Yifan hanya diam cemberut diatas ranjang. Ia kemudian mengguman pelan, sangat pelan. "Mengapa jadinya Hyung yang tidak mau? Padahal aku kan penasaran dengan rasanya.."

Kali ini Yixing menepuk keningnya. Mungkin bocah labil ini perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran, fikirnya. Jadi tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, lelaki yang lebih tua segera naik kembali kepangkuan Yifan lalu mencium bibir pemuda itu.

Kedua mata Yifan reflek membola. Ia terkejut. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika Yixing mulai melumat seluruh bagian bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Hah..ha_hahh…"

"Hh..Bagaimana…rasanya?" Yixing bertanya tepat setelah ciuman panjang itu terlepas.

Seluruh permukaan wajah Yifan memerah. "H_Hyung_"

"Yixing. Panggil Yixing.."

"Hh..Hh.." Nafas Yifan masih satu-satu.

"Kutanya. Bagaimana ras_" Tiba-tiba ucapan Yixing berhenti. Ia kemudian menggoyangkan pantatnya sedikit, sebab ada yang terasa mengganjal didekat pantatnya, dan itu berakibat dengan desahan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut pria SMA itu.

"…Kau, kau tegang hanya karena kucium?!" Ujar Yixing tak percaya. Ia mencoba meggoyang pantatnya sekali lagi sembari menatap wajah Yifan_

"Ahh!"

_dan benar. Benda yang tengah ia duduki sedang dalam proses penegangan.

Oh, betapa polosnya! Batin Yixing. Bagaimana mungkin pria ini yang akan menyetubuhinya?

"Hyung.. Buka celana.." Pinta Yifan lirih.

"Yixing. Kubilang panggil aku Yixing."

Yifan menggeleng. "Aku memanggil Hyung saja. Untuk menghormatimu_Ah! Hyung jangan bergerak!"

Setelah menggerakkan pinggulnya sekali lagi, Yixing cengo. Seumur hidup, ia benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana bentuknya jika seseorang mendesahkan kata-kata 'Hyung~' untuknya ketika bercinta. Tidakkah itu terlalu…aneh..?

"Panggil Yixing!"

"Hyung!_Ah!"

"Yixing!" Yixing bersiap menggoyang pantatnya lagi jika Yifan masih ngotot dengan panggilan anehnya (aneh jika digunakan ketika bercinta).

Kali ini lelaki itu menggeleng, lengkap dengan muka memelas dan memerah. "Hyung celananya sempit!_Ah! Ya Hyung! Berhenti menggoyangkan pantatmu!" Yifan berteriak. Nada suaranya terdengar merajuk. Ia memegang kedua sisi pinggang Yixing, menahan lelaki itu agar tidak bergerak lagi. Kapan perlu menyingkirkannya dari atas dirinya agar ia bisa segera melepaskan celana dan mengeluarkan yang telah menyesak sedari tadi. Namun apa daya, Yifan sudah lemas duluan.

Kali ini Yixing tertawa tanpa bisa ditahan. Muka Yifan benar-benar polos dan ia dengan senang hati mengerjai lelaki itu. Pelan-pelan, Yixing kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, maju mudur dengan gerakan sensual.

"Ahn! Ngh~ Hyung~…Uh.."

"Kau ingin aku yang membukanya atau_"

"Bi_bihh..biar aku saja Hyunghh~"

"Tidak!_" Yixing menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

Dan Yifan segera menghela nafas meski tersendat-sendat, sebab nafsunya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Seluruh bagian kepalanya terasa panas. Mungkin jika ia sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang lebih muda darinya, ia akan langsung 'memakan' orang itu tanpa segan-segan seperti ini (ini bayangan Yifan).

"…..Aku yang akan membukanya.." Desah Yixing dengan nada rendah yang menggoda.

"Yasudah, cepat buka Hyung!"

Sebenarnya Yixing mulai stress mendengar kata-kata 'HYUNG' yang terus keluar dari bibir Yifan. Namun ia akhirnya memilih mengalah demi menghindari perdebatan konyol dan tidak berguna dengan bocah bernama Yifan ini.

Yixing kemudian tersenyum, senyuman yang sensual dan penuh gairah. Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Yifan, sangat dekan hingga permukaan benda kenyal itu menyentuh cuping Yifan. "Kau, ingin aku membukanya dengan tangan atau mulut?~" Yixing berkata sembari menggerakkan pingggulnya kembali. Pelan, bahkan terlampau pelan hingga kesan yang ditimbulkan benar-benar dahsyat.

Bulu kuduk Yifan meremang. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Kejantanannya benar-benar sudah mengeras sejak tadi. Dan siksaan dari kain celana yang terasa menjepit disertai dengan pantat Yixing yang menggeseknya belumlah hilang sama sekali.

"Uh_ Uh~Terserah Hyung saja. Oh.. Eomma~~"

Dan Yixing cekikikan mendengat kata terakhir Yifan.

.

.

.

Malam sudah terlewati. Dini hari menjelang..

Yifan benar-benar menjadi anak penurut selama sesi pembukaan menjelang bercinta berlangsung.

"Akh!"

Yixing melepas hisapannya pada penis Yifan kemudian meraih kembali gumpalan selimut yang baru saja Yifan lepaskan dari mulutnya.

"Kubilang gigit saja, jangan dilepaskan. Aku takut mendengar pekikanmu.."

Yifan mengangguk dengan muka memerah sempurna. Ia menatap Yixing dengan kedua mata sayu, lalu membuka mulut dan menerima suapan kain dari Yixing.

Pelan-pelan, Yixing kembali meraih penis Yifan. Hendak kembali memasukkan benda tegang itu kedalam mulutnya. Namun belum jadi ia mengulum pekikan Yifan kembali memekakkan telinga_

"Ahh! Hyung! Peganganmu terlalu lembut!" Protes Yifan. Ia merasa Yixing menggenggam penisnya dengan separuh hati jadi kesan yang terasa adalah geli-geli tanggung dan menyiksa.

Memutar bola matanya, Yixing lantas meremas penis Yifan sekuat tenaga. "Begini?"

"Ya. Ya. Ya! It_itu terlalu keras! Hyung~"

Tidak tega melihat kedua mata Yifan berkaca-kaca akibat remasan tidak berperasaannya, Yixing segera mengurut penis Yifan dalam genggaman dan tempo yang sedang. "Maaf, aku memang mudah emosi.." Ujar Yixing santai.

"Apa Hyung tidak suka bercinta denganku?" Tanya Yifan sedih.

"Aku suka kecuali dengan kata-kata 'HYUNG' yang terus keluar dari mulutmu. Terlebih jika kau meneriakkannya. Selanjutnya, kau terkadang terlalu banyak tingkah. Teriakanmu super besar dan itu mengganggu telingaku yang tengah menikmati benda ini_" Yixing menyentil ujung penis Yifan sedikit.

Yifan mengaduh. Ingin berteriak namun tidak jadi karena sekarang Yixing sedang mengomelinya, lagi.

"…Kau, aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun pada tubuhmu dan pekikanmu sudah seperti lelaki yang ditusuk padahal kau yang akan menusukku nanti!"

Sedari tadi Yifan hanya menatap Yixing dengan tatapan bersalah dan menghiba. Ia sadar betul kalau Yixing tengah memarahinya saat ini. Ia kemudian bertanya. "Tu_Tusuk?"

"Oh My God! Apa aku juga harus menjelaskannya?" Yixing mendesah frustasi. Kali ini dia betul-betul ingin menggunakan penisnya meski pertama kali seumur hidup untuk menusuk anus Yifan agar anak itu tahu apa yang dikatakan dengan 'TUSUK!'.

Merasa semakin tidak enak. Yifan segera menekuk kedua kakinya, lalu menyembunyikan penisnya diantara kedua paha yang merapat.

Sebelah alis Yixing terangkat. "Kenapa kau?"

Yifan menggeleng. Ia kemudian menunduk dan memelintir selimut dengan gugup. "Hyung, sepertinya kita lakukan…lain kali saja."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya.. suasana hati Hyung sedang..tidak baik."

Yixing facepalm. 'Sok tahu sekali', batinnya.

"Aku..Aku tidak apa-apa. Hehe.." Kali ini Yifan mengangkat wajahnya seraya menunjukkan senyuman garing di bibirnya.

Yixing mendecih kecil sembari tersenyum. "Dalam keadaan tegang begitu kau ingin berhenti?_" Tunjuknya kearah selangkangan Yifan.

Hening beberapa detik sebelum Yixing kembali mendengus kecil kemudian merangkak mendekati Yifan dan duduk tepat disebelah pemuda itu. Mulai menatap Yifan dengan pandangan menggoda lagi.

Yifan tersentak kecil ketika jemari dingin dan halus Yixing tiba-tiba mengelus sekitar pahanya. Meremas-remasnya dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan.

"Aku tahu kau tersiksa sekarang._" Yixing kemudian berbisik. "_Terutama penismu~"

Yifan segera memejamkan mata ketika Yixing mengecup-ngecup daun telinganya, menjilat lehernya lalu mencium rahangnya dengan gerakan yang begitu terasa memabukkan.

Perlahan Yifan menoleh kearah Yixing, dan kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Saling berpagut satu sama lain. Hingga kecipak bunyi khas ciuman terdengar begitu jelas diantara kesunyian kamar.

Diam-diam Yixing tersenyum. Dia kesal dengan bocah lugu, apalagi yang tidak tahu apa-apa semacam Yifan. Namun bagian bagusnya adalah, Yifan bisa diperlakukan begini begitu, disuruh ini itu, dan lain-lain. Bukankah itu cukup menyenangkan?

Perlahan Yixing meraih pergelangan tangan Yifan lalu meletakkan kedadanya. Menuntunnya untuk meremas bagian itu. Satu dua kali tangan Yixing ikut meremas dadanya sendiri bersama tangan Yifan, selanjutnya lelaki itu melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Yifan yang meneruskan sendiri.

Yixing melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Yifan sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Pintar.." Desahnya.

Yifan tidak merespon. Ia kembali memajukan wajahnya untuk meraup bibir tebal Yixing, bersamaan dengan tangan yang semakin gencar meremas dada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Yifan sudah dikuasai nafsu. Begitu juga dengan Yixing.

Meski kalimat 'pintar' sudah Yixing luncurkan untuk Yifan, yang namanya tidak tahu apa-apa, tetaplah tidak tahu apa-apa. Sebelum Yixing yang menuntunnya, tangan Yifan masihlah disitu-situ saja. Bahkan puting Yixing sudah terasa nyeri karenanya.

Ia memindahkan tangan Yifan menuju selangkangannya. Dan kembali menuntun Yifan untuk meremas bagian pribadinya itu. Yixing membuka kakinya sedikit, membiarkan tangan Yifan berbuat sesukanya disana.

Keduanya masih berciuman. Menghiraukan masalah air liur yang sudah meluber kemana-mana. Yixing sebenarnya tidak pernah berciuman sampai seperti ini kecuali dengan Yifan. Anak ini benar-benar tidak pandai mengontor air liur sendiri. Lihat, dagu Yixing basah dan kesemuanya disebabkan oleh air liur Yifan.

Tangan kaku Yifan yang masih menggenggam penisnya terasa gemetar. "Kocok saja.." Suruh Yixing diantara ciuman panjang mereka.

Yifan memundurkan wajahnya sedikit, lalu menunduk, mengalihkan pandangan kearah tangannya yang memegang kejantanan Yixing dengan gugup. "B_begini?" Yifan mulai mengurutnya.

"Uh~ Yeah.. seperti ituhhh. Teruskan.."

Melihat Yixing menggigit bibirnya sembari memejamkan mata dengan begitu sensual membuat penis Yifan mau tak mau kembali menegang dengan sendirinya.

Perlahan Yixing ikut menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya secara abstrak dalam gerakan pelan. Menikmati sentuhan tangan Yifan. Ia sebenarnya menginginkan Yifan untuk meng-oral penisnya, tapi mengingat betapa polosnya lelaki itu, Yixing mengurutkan niatnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin dihadapkan dengan beberapa bertanyaan bodoh Yifan nantinya. Semacam 'bagaimana rasanya Hyung?, atau 'apakah ini pahit?', atau kalimat-kalimat lain yang hanya akan membuatnya naik darah. Oh, bahkan Yixing sudah membayangkan segala kemungkinannya terlebih dahulu.

Dengan lemas Yixing bersandar dipundak Yifan, mengembuskan nafas hangatnya disana. "Ohh~~" Desah Yixing sekali lagi.

Beberapa menit berlalu hanya dengan adegan seperti itu. Sebenarnya Yifan ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Yixing, namun anak itu menahannya. Takut Yixing marah. Tapi_

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

_Yixing terlalu peka dengan gelagat seseorang. Jadi ia bertanya sembari menghela nafas terburu-buru disertai dengan keringat yang menetes dipelipisnya. Ia terlihat sangat seksi sekarang.

"Ak_aku ingin pipis.." Aku Yifan. Gerakan tangannya dipenis Yixing berhenti.

"Itu bukan pipis.."

"Ya?"

Yixing menarik tangan Yifan dari selangkangannya kemudian menyuruh pemuda itu berbaring. Lagi-lagi Yifan menurut. Ia kemudian tidur terlentang dengan kedua paha mengapit, persis seperti orang yang tengah menahan kencing.

Yixing mengambil lube yang sedari tadi hanya tergeletak pasrah diatas ranjang. Ia mengeluarkan isinya kemudian mengolesi benda itu disekitar penis Yifan. Ia melumuri lube secara keseluruhan dari pangkal hingga ujung batang penis Yifan. Sekalian membuatnya benar-benar tegang, Yixing mengocoknya sebentar.

Yifan, mengingat bagaimana tidak sukanya Yixing dengan teriakannya, hanya memejamkan mata karena tidak kuasa menerima sensasi kenikmatan yang tengah Yixing berikan padanya. Dan yang paling penting, hasrat untuk pipisnya semakin memuncak.

Kali ini Yixing mengangkangi penis Yifan yang siap 'tusuk'. Ia memanggil Yifan agar anak itu membuka matanya dan melihat setiap detail sesi bercinta mereka.

"Kau siap?"

"Eoh?_" Yifan mengangguk. "..Yahh.." Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, guna melihat apa yang terjadi dengan penisnya.

"O_Ahhh~~" Desahan Yifan kembali menggema tepat ketika Yixing mendorong kepala penisnya untuk memasuki bagian bawah lelaki itu. "A_Anghh~" Lagi, ketika penisnya masuk semakin dalam kelubang Yixing.

Yixing hanya berpegangan pada dada Yifan. Ia mengeryit merasakan nyeri pada lubangnya ketika proses pemasukan(?) berlangsung. Sedikit lagi, batinnya frustasi. Dan dengan segenap kekuatannya, Yixing menitik beratkan seluruh tubuhnya kebagian pantat dan mendorong dengan keras bagian itu kebawah_

"Ahh!"

_Hingga penis besar Yifan benar-benar masuk sepenuhnya sampai kepangkal. Bersamaan dengan Yifan yang melempar kepalanya kebelakang, bantal menunggunya. Ia tidak tahan dengan jepitan erat dipangkal penisnya. Oh.. Inikah rasanya 'lubang'? Fikirnya frustasi. Nikmat tapi ngilu.

Kedua insan yang sudah 'menyatu' itupun hanya diam untuk beberapa saat, masing-masing saling mengejar oksigen guna mengisi paru-paru yang sesak akan nafsu.

"Hh~ Hyunghh~ Sempit…sekalih…" Yifan bergumam dengan lirih.

Mendengar itu, Yixing menunduk, menyandarkan badannya yang penuh keringat kebadan Yifan, lalu mengangkat bokongnya sedikit. Memberikan kenyamanan untuk pangkal penis Yifan sejenak.

Dengan kedua mata yang sayu, Yixing menatap wajah lelaki dibawahnya, Yifan membalas tatapan itu tak kalah sayu.

"Ini yang namanya.. Tusukhh~ kau.. Mengertihh..?" Terang Yixing diantara desahannya.

Yifan mengangguk lemas. Kemudian tanpa diduga Yixing, pinggul Yifan perlahan bergerak. Mungkin lelaki itu tidak menyadarinya dan hanya mengikuti insting seksual yang mendesak.

"Hyunghhh~" Yifan tidak mengerti namun ia terus bergerak dengan nada desahan frustasi.

"Oh~~.. Yixing memejamkan matanya. Iyah.. teruskanhh..Mmhh.."

"Hyungghh~~" Yifan menggeram rendah, sangat rendah. Pinggulnya terus bergerak, bergerak, dan bergerak semakin cepat. Mengejar sesuatu yang benar-benar seolah akan meledak dibagian penisnya. Reflek kedua tangan Yifan memeluk Yixing erat ketika rasa mendesak itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Badannya ikut bergetar karenanya

Gerakan Yifan masih kaku, jadi Yixing membantunya dengan ikut menggerakkan pinggul secara berlawanan. Hingga tusukan penis Yifan dilubangnya terasa semakin dalam dan tajam.

"Akh!" Pekikan halus keluar dari bibir Yixing ketika kejantanan Yifan menyentuh titik manisnya. "..Iyah! Disitu sayang! Oh, ah! Ah!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! ahngg~" Yifan mendesah sama kencangnya dengan Yixing.

"Oh..Disanah! Bukan_Ah..Iya disana..Ngh!"

Frustasi dengan tusukan Yifan yang beberapa kali melenceng, Yixing menarik tubuh Yifan agar anak itu duduk. Dan dengan nafas terengah-engah dan muka merah padam, Yifan mengikuti perintah Yixing.

"Kau diam saja! Biar aku yang bergerak." Tidak sabar lagi, Yixing segera menaik turunkan pantatnya yang masih berisi penis Yifan dengan gerakan cepat dan tajam.

"Ah! Ah!.."

"Nghh~ Hyu_ngghhh~"

Yixing mencium bibir Yifan, tanpa memelankan gerakannya sedikitpun. Ia kemudian menuntun bibir Yifan kedadanya. "Kulum!" Perintahnya tak sabaran. Dan seperti sebelumnya, Yifan menurut lagi.

Erangan dan desahan terus keluar dari bibir Yixing ketika dua titik sensitifnya diserang bersamaan. Tak mau ketinggalan, ia ikut mengocok penisnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih.

.

.

.

"Ahhhhh~"

Sementara Yixing mendesah, Yifan hanya menggeram rendah dengan bibir yang masih setia menyesap puting Yixing.

Yixing menembakkan spermanya ketangan dan perut Yifan. Keduanya telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang tiada taranya. Kehangatan yang juga tumpah didalam anusnya membuat Yixing seakan terbuai. Ia meraih kedua sisi pipi Yifan dan mengangkat kepala anak itu dari putingnya. Lalu menempelkan kening mereka.

Nafas tidak teratur Yifan menandakan kalau anak itu masih dalam proses menembakkan spermanya sendiri dilubang Yixing. Yixing mendiamkannya terlebih dahulu. Membiarkan Yifan menikmati puncaknya sendiri, hingga tuntas.

"Banyak sekali.." Gumam Yixing seraya tersenyum kecil. Kening keduanya masih bersentuhan hingga jarak wajah mereka benar-benar dekat.

Yifan ikut tersenyum. Badannya yang lemas benar-benar kentara terlihat. Nafasnya masih memburu meski ia sudah mulai tenang. "Hyung.."

"Hmm?" Yixing masih tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku.."

Alis Yixing bertaut heran. "Ap_"

"Tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.."

Dan tepat setelah itu, Yifan kencing didalam Yixing. Kencing dengan penis yang masih tertancap dianus Yixing.

Dalam hati, Yifan sudah pasrah jika Yixing akan mengomelinya kembali..

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang…

"Hyung, lipat saja spreinya. Biar aku bawa ketempat pencucian.."

Yixing membuka kedua matanya yang berat. "Kau?_Ah.." Ia mengerang ketika dilihat Yifan masih setia menungguinya bangun sejak jam enam pagi tadi. "…Kubilang pulang saja. Biar aku yang mengurus ini.." Suara Yixing teredam bantal.

Yifan diam saja, tidak menjawab. Yang membuat Yixing mau tak mau kembali mengangkat wajahnya guna memastikan keberadaan anak itu. Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Yifan masih disana, duduk disofa dengan rapi dan segar, karena habis mandi(wajib).

"Mengapa kau masih duduk disitu?" Tanya Yixing ketus.

Yifan menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin duduk.." Jawabnya sekenanya.

"Astaga bocah ini!" Yixing mendengus. Ia tidak tahu apa motif Yifan hingga anak itu masih betah berlama-lama ditempatnya. Tapi yang pastinya, sedikit banyak anak itu akan menganggu pekerjaannya jika tidak segera disuruh pulang. "..Dengar ya, sekarang sudah jam sepuluh dan aku akan kembali bekerja sebentar lagi. Jadi, tolong angkat bokong malasmu itu dan segera pulang."

"Bekerja lagi?"

Yixing kesal namun ia masih betah menjawab pertanyaan Yifan. "Tentu saja. Memang apa lagi?_" Yixing menyikapi selimut. "..Haaahh mengapa udaranya panas sekali?" Dan sekarang terpampanglah tubuh polos Yixing tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Yifan tidak nafsu melihatnya. Yang ada, dia malah iba memikirkan betapa berat pekerjaan yang Yixing hadapi setiap hari. Ia menatap pantat Yixing yang agak memerah. Lelaki itu tidur membelakanginya.

Yifan berdiri dari duduknya. "Hyung!" Panggil Yifan.

Yixing menoleh dengan enggan. "Apa lagi, bocah? Kau ingin bercinta lagi?" Tanya Yixing sekenanya.

Yifan menggeleng.

"Lantas?"

"Hyung. Se_sebaiknya berhenti bekerja seperti ini!" Yifan segera menunduk setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan bocah?" Namun diam-diam Yixing menghela nafas dan kembali membelakangi Yifan.

"Ji_jika Hyung mau. Hyung bisa bekerja ditempat temanku.."

"Segeralah pulang dan hentikan pernyataan konyolmu itu."

"Hyung. Jangan bekerja seperti ini." Pinta Yifan dengan nada memohon. Entah kenapa ada perasaan sesak disudut hatinya ketika otaknya terus membayangkan betapa sulitnya ketika Yixing harus rela memberikan lubangnya untuk setiap lelaki yang datang dengan uang setiap hari. Beruntung jika orang itu bermain lembut, jika tidak?

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu nikmat?"

"Aku..Ah, aku memang lelaki brengsek! Lelaki brengsek!" Yifan menggumam pelan sembari memukul kepalanya beberapa kali.

Mendengar itu, Yixing kembali menoleh kebelakang. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Yixing segera duduk dan meraih selimutnya lalu menghampiri Yifan. "…Hentikan pukulanmu! Yah! Wu Yifan mengapa ada orang sebodoh kau?! Mengapa kau menyakiti diri sendiri eoh?!"

Yifan berhenti. Dan dengan polosnya satu tetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata kirinya. Yixing sampai bingung dibuatnya.

"…Oh Tuhan, apa sekarang kau menangis? Ada apa denganmu?" Reflek sebelah tangan Yixing yang tidak memegang selimut mengusap-usap air mata Yifan. "..Kau ini kenapa? Apa yang kau fikirkan, hmm? Cepat katakan." Yixing fikir mungkin Yifan memang ada masalah lain, seperti dugaannya tadi malam.

"Aku juga membayarmu. Berarti..berarti aku sama saja dengan pria-pria bejat itu!"

"Oh..Ayolah.. mengapa kau berfikir seperti itu? Kau berbeda oke?" Insting Yixing sebagai orang yang paling tua disana menuntun dirinya untuk mengajak Yifan duduk dan menenangkan diri. Bagaimana mungkin anak ini menyangka dirinya brengsek sementara ia begitu tidak pandai dalam bercinta.

"….Aku tahu tujuanmu tidak seburuk itu.."

"Tapi tetap saja kita telah bercinta. Dan aku sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka.."

"Mereka? Mereka siapa, hm?" Yixing mengusap-usap kepala Yifan. Mengabaikan pantatnya yang terasa sedikit perih.

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya, mulai menatap kedua mata Yixing dengan sendu. "Sejak aku terbangun, aku betul-betul ingin pulang kerumah. Tapi.. ketika aku melihat wajah Hyung, aku tidak ingin pulang. Sebab, hal pertama yang aku ingat adalah saat kita bercinta tadi malam._" Yifan menunduk. Malu atas pengakuannya. Namun ia tidak dapat menahan uneg-uneg yang terus menganggunya sejak tadi. "_A_Aku menyukainya, tapi entah kenapa aku begitu merasa bersalah ketika aku sadar hubungan kita hanya sebatas partner. Dan.. partner-partner lain akan mendatangimu ketika aku pulang. Lalu..lalu kalian akan bercinta hingga mereka-mereka yang membayarmu puas. Bukan begitu?_" Yifan kembali menatap wajah Yixing. "…Tapi aku tidak rela ketika terus mengingat hal itu. Aku tidak rela hingga rasanya ingin membawamu pergi dari sini.."

Yixing tersenyum, haru. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Yifan sayang. Sebenarnya tidak menyangka kalau Yifan telah berfikir sepanjang itu, memikirkan dirinya. "Tapi aku tidak apa-apa_"

"Hyung pasti berfikir kalau aku hanya seorang bocah labil yang terlalu sok tahu mengenai apapun. Namun jika kau tahu bagaimana perjuanganku untuk menemukanmu, kau tidak akan berfikir seperti itu."

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Hey.. Aku tidak pernah berfikir seburuk itu, oke?.. Dan.. bukankah kita sudah bertemu? Apalagi yang kurang? Kau bisa mengunjungiku kapanpun, tidak usah bayar. Bagaimana?"

Yifan mengeluh. "Hyung.. Berhenti mengatakan itu..Kau adalah seorang manusia, bukan barang!"

Hening..

Yixing memeluk Yifan. Diam-diam ia menitikkan air matanya disana, tidak ingin Yifan melihat. Sungguh, seumur hidup, Yixing tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada orang yang mempedulikannya hingga sejauh ini. Apalagi untuk ukuran orang yang baru ia temui tadi malam.

"Terimakasih.. Aku menghargainya. Sangat. Tapi ini sudah menjadi pekerjaanku.."

"Hyung~" Yifan membalas pelukan Yixing dengan erat.

"Sekarang, kau harus pulang atau kedua orang tuamu panik mencarimu.."

"Hyung~"

"Hm?" Yixing mengusap air matanya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu.." Lirih Yifan.

"Kau bisa datang dan bermain kesini kapanpun. Sekarang pulanglah.."

"Aku menyukai Hyung…"

"Aku juga. Kau, tamu terbaik yang pernah kutemui.." Yixing lantas tertawa kecil. Dia tengah mencoba menghibur adik besarnya.

"Tidak. Aku mencintai Hyung!"

Yixing mendesah. "Pulanglah.."

Yifan tahu, mungkin Yixing tidak bisa mempercayai kata-katanya secepat itu. Dia hanya akan dikira sebagai bocah labil yang mudah jatuh cinta. Namun, bagaimana mungkin perjuangannya selama beberapa bulan ini hanya akan disebut sebagai rasa penasaran atau obsesi belaka?

Tidak. Ini cinta!

Yixing hendak melepaskan pelukannya namun Yifan menahan tubuh setengah telanjang itu. "Tunggu. Sebentar lagi.." Pinta Yifan.

Dengan begitu, Yixing kembali menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Yifan, sembari sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk halus punggung Yifan.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Hyung, aku ingin pulang.."

"Iya. Kau memang harus pulang.._" Yixing melepas pelukan mereka. Ia mengacak rambut Yifan sekali lagi lalu tersenyum. "_Cha! Aku akan mengganti pakaian dan mengantarmu hingga depan."

Ingin segera beranjak, namun gerakan Yixing berhenti lagi ketika suara Yifan kembali terdengar_

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa!"

"Mengapa?"

Dengan rasa ragu yang besar, Yifan mengangkat ponselnya dan menyodorkan kehadapan Yixing.

Yixing, dengan rasa penasaran yang kental, meraih ponsel Yifan lalu membaca pesan dari seseorang yang tertera disana. Kedua alisnya bertaut ketika mencerna isi pesan yang ternyata dari mama Yifan tersebut_

 **(Bagaimana sayang? Kau sudah bertemu dengan Yixing? Segera bawa dia pulang, nenek dari China datang kesini, beliau juga ingin bertemu dengan pacarmu itu..)**

Kedua mata Yixing membola. Ia menatap Yifan dengan kspresi kaget. "F_Fan, ini apa?!"

Yifan mencebik. "Maaf. Maafkan aku Hyung! Tapi selama beberapa bulan ini aku telah berhasil memperjuangkanmu. Mengaku kepada kedua orang tuaku kalau aku memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang adalah hal yang terberat. Dan untuk menemukanmu, aku meminta bantuan Chanyeol. Aku, aku benar-benar menyukaimu dan kumohon jangan marah! Kita akan membicarakan lagi nanti. Tapi kumohon untuk sekarang, ikutlah denganku. Jika kau tidak suka, kau boleh berkata apapun nanti. Aku, aku hanya ingin kau ikut terlebih dahulu. Hanya untuk membuat ibu percaya kalau aku tidak membual." Yifan menunduk segera setelah kalimatnya berakhir.

Yixing masih melongo tidak percaya. "Tapi, tapi.._" Yixing mendesah frustasi. "_Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku sementara kita tidak pernah bertemu?"

"Semuanya berawal dari fotomu yang kutemukan ditempat Chanyeol.."

(Chanyeol adalah sahabat lama Yixing)

"Apa?"

Jatuh cinta hanya dengan sebuah foto?!

"Hyung~ Please.."

Yixing hanya bisa menepuk keningnya..

.

.

.

Tidak tahu, apakah ini bisa disebut anugerah atau malah bencana bagi kehidupan Yixing. Segalanya berubah tepat ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang bocah labil yang sialnya meskipun bocah tapi sudah berhasil 'membobolnya' itu. Sebenarnya tidak hanya lubangnya, namun hatinya juga telah dibobol meski Yixing enggan mengakuinya secara terang-terangan.

Segala sesuatu yang begitu mendadak memaksanya untuk terus berjalan kedepan, tidak boleh berlari apalagi menghindar. Dia hanya perlu terus melangkah menuju kearah titik yang sudah menantinya. Tidak ada yang berat jika hanya dilalui dengan ketenangan. Namun, perasaan tidak nyaman itu malah muncul dari hatinya, hati seorang Zhang Yixing. Karena bagaimanapun, ia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan anak dari keluarga terhormat sepeti Yifan. Karena dia..

Hanya seorang pria 'bayaran'…

 **FIN~**

 **(Untuk Part 1 nya..)**

 **Oke, ini ff ibarat cerita yang disambung ga disambungpun ga bakalan membuat frustasehhh. Kalopun ini ga dilanjut rasanya ga papa lah.. yakan yakan?**

 **Sebab, belum ada niat buat lanjutin (jujur) meski ide itu ada. Tapi.. tergantung tanggapan reader lah ya.. Kalo suka dilanjut, kalo biasa aja senyumin, kalo ngga suka ya stop! Hehehe~~**

 **Oke. Salam manis yang terselip di FF pertama pada tahun 2016 ini dari KraYeol. :* :* :***

 **^KraYeol^**


	2. Chapter 2

Tidak tahu, apakah ini bisa disebut anugerah atau malah bencana bagi kehidupan Yixing. Segalanya berubah tepat ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang bocah labil yang sialnya meskipun bocah tapi sudah berhasil 'membobolnya' itu. Sebenarnya tidak hanya lubangnya, namun hatinya juga telah dibobol meski Yixing enggan mengakuinya secara terang-terangan.

Segala sesuatu yang begitu mendadak memaksanya untuk terus berjalan kedepan, tidak boleh berlari apalagi menghindar. Dia hanya perlu terus melangkah menuju kearah titik yang sudah menantinya. Tidak ada yang berat jika hanya dilalui dengan ketenangan. Namun, perasaan tidak nyaman itu malah muncul dari hatinya, hati seorang Zhang Yixing. Karena bagaimanapun, ia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan anak dari keluarga terhormat seperti Yifan. Karena dia..

Hanya seorang pria 'bayaran'…

 **YAOI**

 **KRAY/FanXing/KrisLay**

 **M**

 **A/N : Yang masih DIBAWAH UMUR tolong menghindar sejauh-jauhnya! Ini area orang DEWASA! Ingat, dosa nakk~ /plakk/**

 **Happy reading For..**

 **Love Sometimes Strange**

 **Present..**

Yixing melepas jaketnya kemudian membanting diri keatas ranjang. Ia tidak peduli akan mukanya yang terbenam secara keseluruhan kedalam bantal yang empuk, tidak peduli ketika dirasa ia mulai kehabisan nafas, oh_jangan, jangan! Dia bisa mati kehabisan oksigen nanti. Dan kebahagiaan yang baru saja ia raih akan tersia-siakan begitu saja. Oke! Yixing akan duduk. Tapi tunggu, biarkan dia mengatakan sesuatu ketika bangkit_

"OH MY GOD!_" Teriak Yixing dengan ekspresi aneh. Seperti orang tidak percaya akan sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian ia meraih bantal dan menggigitnya gemas. "…Aku tidak percaya ini! Aku_aku_OH MY!" Dan membanting dirinya lagi kepermukaan ranjang. Terakhir, sebuah rengekan manja lolos dari mulutnya.

Sebenarnya…

Yixing sedang bahagia!

Dia tidak bisa menggambarkan seperti apa perasaannya sekarang. Sebab, ia baru saja pulang dari rumah Yifan. Iya, Yifan! Bocah tolol yang benar-benar sudah berhasil menjeratnya kedalam pesona lelaki itu. Dengan sikap lugu-tampan- yang ia miliki, dengan kharismanya yang tak terbantahkan, dengan kepolosannya yang kadang menjengkelkan, juga dengan penis besarnya yang begitu memanjakan lubangnya semalam!

Ah! Bahkan rasanya masih tertinggal sampai saat ini. Tiba-tiba Yixing meraba pantatnya. Setelah itu ia tersenyum aneh.

Huh.. Demi tuhan..

Bahkan sekarang, Yixing juga berakhir dengan terseret ketengah-tengah keluarganya. Bukankah itu ajaib?

Terlebih lagi-ini bagian pentingnya!- Yixing..

…Juga telah diterima dengan hangat oleh keluarga Yifan.

.

.

.

Yixing pulang ke flat kecilnya ketika sore mulai menjelang. Ia menjinjing beberapa bahan makanan berbungkus kantong kresek hitam. Belum sampai tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, tiba-tiba_

" _Aaaaaakkhhhhhh~ Fuck me yeah! More, Ugh!"_

"Sialan!"

…Yixing dikejutkan oleh suara ponselnya yang berdering nyaring dibalik saku celana. Masih sempat Yixing mengumpat sebelum mematikan nada dering tolol itu dan mengangkat telfon.

Oh, ingatkan dia untuk menukar bunyi ponselnya ke mode bergetar nanti. Dia bisa jantungan kalau begini terus. Jangan tanya lagi siapa yang menyetel nada memalukan ini kalau bukan Byun Bitch Baekhyun, salah satu rekan kerjanya di Bar. Lihat, tidakkah menjengkelkan ketika suara lengkingan panjang bernada nikmat muncul diponselmu secara tiba-tiba?

.

.

.

Ponsel tipis milik Yixing kini sudah berada diantara bahu dan telinga. Ia menutup pintu menggunakan kaki sementara kedua tangannya masih bertanggung jawab menjinjing kantong kresek untuk dibawa kedapur.

"Hallo.."

" _H_hai.."_

"O?_" Langkah Yixing berhenti sebentar. Tak lama setelahnya ia tersenyum lebar tanpa disadari. Tadi ia tak sempat mengecek ID sipenelfon karena saking kesalnya. Ternyata..

"..Yifan?"

" _Iya, Hyung.. Hehe.."_

Kresek sudah Yixing letakkan dimeja dapur. "Ada apa?"

" _Aku akan kerumahmu. Aku sudah siap. Beritahu aku alamatnya!"_

"Ye?"

.

.

.

Saat itu Yixing sedang memasak. Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi..

 **Ting**

 **Tong..**

 **Ting**

 **Tong..**

Tidak perlu menyahut-nyahut lagi sebab kedua kaki Yixing sudah lebih dulu bertindak. Ia dengan semangat berlari kearah pintu.

Pintu dibuka dengan tidak sabar..

"Yi_Boss?" Kening Yixing seketika bertaut heran.

Lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu mendengus jengkel. Ia kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam flat milik Yixing dengan gerakan malas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau kerjakan, Xing. Tapi aku paling benci jika seseorang mengabaikan telfonku." Cerocos Siwon-nama boss Yixing- dengan nada kesal.

"Uh? Benarkah? Sebentar.." Dengan gerakan tergesa Yixing segera berlari menuju dapur, meraih ponsel miliknya dan segera mengecek panggilan tak terjawab. Sial, ada sekitar 12 panggilan tak terjawab disana, dan kesemuanya dari si Boss, Siwon.

"..Boss, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak mendengarnya. Aku lupa mengaktifkan nada deringnya." 'Ini berawal karena ulah Baekhyun yang memasang nada menjijikkan diponselku' Keluh Yixing didalam hati.

Siwon memijit pelipisnya. "Ya, ya, ya.. Kau dan segala alasanmu itu.."

"Aku tidak bohong_"

"Sudahlah, ambilkan aku minum. Kufikir kau benar-benar tidak pandai menerima tamu."

"Oh? Baik. Sebentar Boss. Hehe.."

.

.

.

Yixing sudah mematikan kompornya. Ia dengan sedikit enggan memilih melayani Bossnya ngobrol sebentar. Entahlah, Yixing hanya merasa ini sesuatu yang penting. Jika tidak, untuk apa lelaki itu mau repot-repot kerumahnya.

"Kau, apa kegiatanmu hari ini?"

"Uh? Aku.. Ada janji dengan seorang teman."

"Teman? Tidak biasanya.."

Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Apa Boss fikir aku tidak punya teman?" Tukas Yixing pura-pura tak terima.

"Aku curiga dia salah satu pelangganmu." Tebak Siwon sembari mengetik pesan untuk seseorang beberapa kali.

"Hm..Iya. Eh, bukan_maksudku.. Tidak juga."

Siwon mendecih kecil sembari tertawa. "Jawaban macam apa itu?"

Yixing hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya.

Percakapan ringan itu sudah terjadi sekitar sepuluh menit sampai akhirnya Siwon mengatakan apa tujuannya kesini. Sebenarnya Yixing sudah penasaran sejak tadi, namun ia hanya memilih meladeni perkataan-perkataan Siwon tanpa mau bertanya sama sekali.

"Nah, Xing. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka mengganggu acara orang. Namun kali ini kau harus membatalkan janjimu itu."

Yixing yang sedang tertawa menghentikan tawanya. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Ini.." Siwon menunjukkan sebuah pesan diponselnya kearah Yixing. Dengan kening berkerut, Yixing membaca isi pesan itu.

 **(Aku jadi memesannya malam ini. Aku tidak terima alasan apapun lagi! Atau kau akan menerima ganjarannya!)**

_Sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman memasuki relung hati Yixing. Ia kemudian menatap Siwon dengan tatapan khawatir.

"B_Boss. Siapa dia?"

"Aku mohon padamu untuk datang hari ini. Jika tidak, dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Bar kita. Dia bukan orang sembarangan, Xing. Aku sudah berkali-kali memberi alasan kepada pria ini agar ia tidak jadi datang ketempat kita. Tapi kurasa kali ini dia tidak ingin menundanya lagi. Karena sudah lama sekali dia mengincarmu. Hanya pesanku, kau harus hati-hati dengannya. Karena dia…"

Menunggu lanjutan kalimat Siwon, jantung Yixing berdegup dengan kencang.

"…Sedikit kasar.."

Sedikit berarti banyak. Jangan Tanya mengapa Yixing berfikir seperti ini.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Yixing sekali lagi. Dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Orang yang akan menyewamu. Malam ini."

Yixing bungkam dengan hati yang perlahan berkecamuk.

Sementara itu, Yifan yang sebenarnya sudah sampai dirumah Yixing sekitar satu menit yang lalu, reflek menjatuhkan buket bunga dari genggamannya. Tidak sampai hati mendengar Yixing akan 'disewa' oleh seorang pria 'kasar'..

_Malam ini...

.

.

.

Yifan tahu Yixing tengah mencoba bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Lelaki itu malah asyik bersiul-siul sembari melanjutkan acara masaknya yang tertunda. Sementara Yifan, jangan ditanya lagi. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang terus merengek sejak tadi, meminta Yixing berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Segera!

"Hyung~ Oh tuhan bagaimana harus mengatakannya agar kau mendengarkanku?!"

"Cha! Duduklah, masakan sudah siap." Yixing malah tersenyum manis. Lagi-lagi tidak menghiraukan ucapan Yifan.

"Aku tidak akan makan!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku saja yang makan. Aku sudah lapar.." Dengan begitu, Yixing segera menarik kursi dan duduk disana. Tak lupa pura-pura mengirup aroma sedap dari sup rumput laut yang ia buat. "…Hmmm.. Baunya enak sekali~"

"Aaa~ Hyung!_" Kali ini sifat asli Yifan keluar. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal kelantai sembari berjalan menghampiri Yixing. "…Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

Satu sendok kuah sup meluncur mulus kedalam tenggorokan Yixing. "Kau terlalu berisik."

"Itu karena aku peduli padamu! Mengapa tidak kau tolak saja?! Eoh?!"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku menolak pekerjaanku?" Balas Yixing.

"Oh! Jadi kau senang dengan pekerjaanmu itu?!" Kali ini nada suara Yifan terdengar marah dan kesal.

"Memang ada apa dengan pekerjaanku?" Yixing terus menjawab tanpa berniat membalas tatapan Yifan sedikitpun.

"Itu adalah pekerjaan paling menjijikkan didunia!"

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Yixing. "Berhentilah sebelum kutendang bokongmu itu keluar sana!" Ujar Yixing dengan nada sinis sembari menunjuk pintu melalui matanya.

"Aku curiga. Ucapanmu tempo hari tentang kau yang akan segera berhenti dari dunia gilamu ini hanya bualan! Sebenarnya kau menikmati pekerjaanmu ini kan? Menikmati setiap sentuhan pria-pria hidung belang diluar sana kan? Kau memang tidak berniat berhenti! Aku yakin!"

 **Brakk!**

"Cukup!_" Tak puas dengan hanya menggebrak meja, Yixing juga lantas berdiri menghadap Yifan. Menatap kedua mata lelaki itu dengan tatapan tajam. "..Berhenti menghinaku!"

Hening..

Keduanya hanya berdiri disana bak patung. Yifan yang sebenarnya mulai merasa bersalah memilih untuk berpaling muka. Menghindari tatapan Yixing adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan saat ini.

"…Lihat aku!" Yixing mencengkeram bahu Yifan.

"Tidak!"

"BRENGSEK TATAP AKU!"

Dengan kedua tangan bergetar yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain, dengan gerakan lambat yang sarat akan kegugupan, dengan keringat dingin yang mulai muncul dipelipisnya, Yifan menuruti perkataan Yixing. Perlahan menatap lelaki yang lebih pendek.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata selancang itu hah?!"

Yifan menunduk. Nafasnya dihela terburu-buru. "Aku_Aku_kelepasan!"

"Tatap aku sialan!"

Dengan sigap Yifan menggulirkan kedua bola matanya untuk kembali keatas. Kembali menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Itu kau sebut kelepasan?"

"…"

"Sumpah demi Tuhan kau telah menghinaku Wu Yifan! Kau telah menghinaku!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud!" Yifan ingin meralatnya, namun ucapannya keburu dipotong Yixing_

"Disini.." Yixing berkata setelah terlebih dahulu meraih sebelah tangan Yifan dan meletakkan didadanya. "…Rasanya seperti tertusuk atas perkataanmu!" Kecam Yixing dengan suara yang rendah. Terdengar kecewa.

 **Grepp!**

"Maaf!"

Tidak sempat mengelak lagi ketika Yifan mendaratkan sebuah pelukan hangat ditubuh Yixing. Ia terus bergumam kata 'maaf' sebanyak yang ia bisa ditelinga lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tak lupa dengan kedua mata yang basah. Iya, si cengeng itu kembali menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya Karena telah menghina pria yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Jujur, Yixing tidak benar-benar marah tadi. Dia hanya ingin memberi Yifan pelajaran agar anak itu terbiasa menggunakan kata-kata yang memiliki 'batas' kepada orang yang lebih tua. Meski sebenarnya, Yifan tidak salah mengatakan itu. Dia benar. Pekerjaan Yixing adalah pekerjaan yang paling tidak mulia didunia ini.

Namun anak itu salah mengartikan soal 'penerimaan' Yixing untuk 'panggilan' dia malam ini. Jika boleh dikata, Yixing juga sangat sangat sangat ingin menolaknya. Namun ketika mengingat lagi apa saja yang dikatakan Siwon tentang sosok pria 'berbahaya' itu, membuat Yixing harus berbesar hati untuk menerima tawaran tidak menggiurkan itu.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, alasan yang sebenarnya adalah..

…Karena Siwon sendiri yang memintanya langsung. Datang dan memohon padanya. Dan Siwon bukanlah orang lain lagi dikehidupan Yixing. Siwon sudah seperti ayah kandung baginya. Lelaki itu yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, memberinya makan, merawatnya, membesarkannya, meskipun dilingkungan yang salah.

Karena sebelumnya, Yixing adalah seorang yatim piatu..

.

.

.

Untuk hidup didunia ini, kita tidak bisa mengharapkan sesuatu yang mulus-mulus saja. Dulu, saat pertama kalinya usia Yixing menginjak 13 tahun, ia sudah diberi angan-angan tentang pekerjaan yang mungkin akan dilaluinya kelak.

Menurut Yixing, Siwon bukanlah seorang pria yang jahat. Dia hanya menjalani apa yang sudah tersurat untuk kehidupannya. Saat itu, Siwon terang-terangan menawari Yixing pekerjaan ini, menjadi pria sewaan, khusus untuk para Gay. Yixing tidak terkejut, dia hanya sedikit bingung karena baru mengetahui ada tempat semacam itu. Tempat perkumpulan para Gay. Terlebih Siwon adalah orang yang mendirikannya.

Namun secepat itu pula Yixing mencoba bersikap realistis. Fikirnya, mungkin dengan menerima tawaran Siwon ia bisa membalas segala jasa lelaki itu, meskipun Siwon tidaklah pernah memaksanya. Yixing hanya tahu dan sadar diri. Sangat manusiawi jika ada kalanya terlintas dipikiran Siwon tentang bagaimana cara mempergunakan Yixing, anak yang telah ia angkat dan besarkan. Memang cara berfikir yang sempit. Tapi tidak untuk Siwon. Karena bagaimanapun, itu semua adalah tentang dunianya. Dunia yang telah ia arungi sejak usia remaja. Dan bagi Siwon akan lebih baik jika Yixing tidak perlu jauh-jauh bekerja. Bekerja ditempatnya saja, akan lebih mudah. Agar Siwon bisa memantau setiap kegiatan Yixing.

Intinya. Tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini. Semuanya hanya tentang bagaimana cara kita menyikapi segala hal yang kita hadapi.

.

.

.

Malamnya..

Yixing sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengantarkan Yifan kedepan pintu. Namun belum sampai anak itu keluar dari rumahnya, ia berbalik.

"Biarkan aku ikut."

Yixing kaget atas perkataan Yifan. "Apa?"

"Aku akan menjagamu dari pria 'kasar' itu.."

Yixing tahu kalau sebenarnya Yifan masih belum rela ia pergi. Jadi dia hanya menjangkau kepala Yifan untuk diusap-usap dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku akan hati-hati. Sekarang pulanglah.."

"Hyung~"

"Ayolah Fan, aku kan sudah berjanji ini yang terakhir."

"Aku masih belum rela.." Aku Yifan.

"Aku tahu_" Yixing meraih tengkuk Yifan. Ia mengecup bibir pemuda itu sejenak. Bermaksud menenangkan hati Yifan, sekalian, hatinya juga. "…Tapi aku lebih tidak rela jika kau melihatku dengan orang lain.." Lirih Yixing.

Dari nada bicaranya saja, Yifan yakin betul kalau Yixing juga terpaksa menerima tawaran ini. Jadi dengan kemantapan hati, Yifan memilih bertahan untuk ikut.

"Maka biarkan aku selalu berada disisimu. Hanya berada, bukan melihat."

Yixing menghela nafas lelah. Dia tidak melawan lagi. Karena sejujurnya, dia juga membutuhkan Yifan untuk selalu berada didekatnya. Meski disisi lain, ia ragu.

Tidak ingin Yifan melihat apa yang akan dilaluinya nanti, adalah keraguannya.

.

.

.

 **Black Bar**

Yixing dan Yifan belum keluar dari mobil. Sebenarnya Yifan menunggu Yixing untuk turun duluan, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Apa kau menunggu disini saja? Aku berjanji akan 'melayaninya' hanya sebentar.."

Melayaninya ya?

Yifan tertawa miris didalam hati.

Tidak ada waktu yang sebentar bagi orang yang dikejar nafsu. Hasrat tidak pernah terlepas dalam waktu yang sebentar. Kata-kata sebentar itu hanya bualan belaka.

"Mari masuk.." Ujar Yifan dengan nada suara datar.

Dengan begitu, Yifan segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Diikuti Yixing yang juga ikut keluar dari sisi yang lain. Selama kedua pasang kaki berbeda ukuran itu melangkah masuk kedalam Bar, Yixing tidak henti-hentinya mendesah lirih. Merasa amat bersalah ketika melihat sikap Yifan yang mendadak dingin.

.

.

.

Didalam Bar…

"Xing? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Yixing lantas menoleh kearah asal suara. Disampingnya ada Baekhyun, yang kini memegang pundaknya yang tegang.

"Aku…. Tidak tahu." Sebuah kejujuran yang keluar dari mulut seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Aku pernah mendengar bagaimana 'orangnya'.."

 **Dug..**

 **Dug..**

 **Dug..**

Jantung Yixing berdetak sama kencangnya dengan debuman music disco yang memenuhi setiap penjuru Bar.

"…Kurasa, kau hanya perlu mengikuti segala keinginannya. Jangan banyak tingkah. Hingga semuanya selesai. Dan malam ini akan terlewati tanpa hambatan. Begitu saja. Bukankah….. itu kedengaran mudah? Ng_Hehe.." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan wajah kaku. Senyum yang dibuat-buat seceria mungkin. Guna menghibur teman sejawatnya yang bahkan terlihat tidak terhibur sama sekali.

"Hmm.." Yixing hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah sekalipun Yixing merasakan aura malam semenakutkan sekarang. Ini pekerjaannya, dan tidak seharusnya ia segelisah ini!

Yixing sudah duduk diatas ranjang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Duduk tanpa menggunakan sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya. Iya, dia sudah telanjang. Hanya sebuah selimut tebal yang dengan setia membalut tubuhnya.

Yixing bukan seorang maniak yang akan dengan mudah menarik kembali kata-katanya dan memilih untuk mengganti semua itu dengan kenikmatan 'bersetubuh'. Tidak! Alasannya, Yixing hanya ingin ini cepat selesai. Makanya dengan segenap hati Yixing menelanjangi dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"… _Kurasa, kau hanya perlu mengikuti segala keinginannya. Jangan banyak tingkah. Hingga semuanya selesai. Dan malam ini akan terlewati tanpa hambatan..Begitu saja. Bukankah itu kedengaran mudah? Ng_Hehe.."_

Tanpa sadar Yixing mengangguk kecil. Iya. Benar. Dia hanya perlu mengingat ucapan Baekhyun.

Namun belum sempat ketenangan menyapa sudut perasaan Yixing, suara 'klik' kecil yang berasal dari pintu membuat debaran dijantungnya semakin kencang. Sangat kencang seolah benda itu ingin keluar dari sarangnya.

Yixing membeku. Ia sangat shock setengah mati ketika kedua matanya bersirobok dengan tatapan tajam penuh hasrat 'orang itu'.

"Hai manis.. Apa aku lama?"

.

.

.

"Baek Hyung!"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa tenang!" Adu Yifan yang sejak tadi sibuk mondar-mandir dikamar Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Maka hatimu akan tenang." Suruh Baekhyun dengan suara lembut.

"TIDAK BISA!"

"Astaga suaramu itu sungguh_Ah!_" Baekhyun mengusap-usap dadanya. "…Kalau saja kau bukan pacar Yixing sudah kutendang kau keluar dari kamarku!" Omel Baekhyun. Tidak tahan lagi mendengar segala ocehan itu-itu saja yang terus keluar dari mulut Yifan.

"Kau kejam. Sama kejamnya dengan si Yixing itu!" Tunjuk Yifan kearah dinding kamar.

"Apa? Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa hah?"

"Tega sekali dia mendesah keenakan sementara aku disini, disebelah kamarnya yang hanya berbatas dinding!"

"Kau yang ngotot ingin ikut! Ingat?!" Baekhyun menoyor kepala Yifan, meski dengan penuh perjuangan mengingat kening anak itu yang kelewat tinggi.

Yifan lagi-lagi merengek seperti bocah. "Baek Hyung!"

"Berisik!"

"Aku akan kesebelah!" Yifan hendak bersiap-siap keluar kamar sebelum kedua tangan kecil Baekhyun menahan lengannya_

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan! Diam disini atau kupanggil security!"

"Baek Hyung aku tidak menyangka, kau tega sekali~"

"Oh My God.."

'Apa bocah ini benar-benar type Yixing?!' Seru Baekhyun didalam hati.

.

.

.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian..

Yifan masih mengarungi dunia mimpi ketika suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Sebelumnya, Baekhyun sudah memberi anak itu pil tidur agar mulutnya berhenti mengoceh. Sekalian dengan headset berisi lagu-lagu beat menyumbat kedua lubang telinga Yifan. Yang ini ide Baekhyun juga. Dia hanya kasihan melihat Yifan.

Akan lebih kasihan lagi andai saja Yifan tahu kalau telah terjadi sebuah 'kekacauan' diruangan Yixing.

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata Siwon membelalak kaget. "BDSM?"

Yixing terisak. Sebelah tangannya dicekal dengan kuat dan menyakitkan oleh pria yang menyewanya. Sementara seluruh tubuhnya yang berhiaskan bercak-bercak merah sudah berbalut sprei. Disudut bibirnya terdapat luka robek kecil.

"Iya, BDSM. Memang kenapa?!"

"Apa kau gila?! Apa telingamu tidak bisa mendengar teriakannya yang kesakitan?!"

Siwon yang entah sejak kapan berada dikamar Yixing berseru marah. Ia menggeram dengan segenap emosi yang sudah mencapai puncaknya. Tadi Siwon tidak sengaja lewat didepan kamar Yixing dan ia begitu terkejut mendengar pekikan Yixing yang menyayat hati.

Dan tidak disangka, ia telah disetubuhi dengan cara keji oleh pria bejat yang menyewanya. Memasukkan penis dan mulut botol secara bersamaan kedalam anus?! Bukankah itu kejam?!

Oh, Siwon tidak sekedar marah lagi. Ditengah perasaan bersalahnya, tadi ia bahkan juga telah berhasil menendang bokong pria laknat itu dari atas Yixing.

"Aku melakukan suatu hal yang kuinginkan! Tidak ada urusannya denganmu Tuan Choi Siwon! Aku telah membayar mahal untuk malam ini!"

"Dengar! Tidak ada peraturan untuk melakukan BDSM disini! Kau telah melangkahi aturan!"

Membuang muka sebentar. "Sialan!" Kemudian pria itu melepas cekalannya ditangan Yixing lalu berjalan mendekati Siwon dan_

 **Bugh!**

_Sebuah bogeman keras mendarat dirahang Siwon. Tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang sedang telanjang sekalipun.

Siwon tersungkur kebelakang.

"Hentikan! Apa yang anda lakukan?" Teriak Yixing. Dengan langkah terseok ia mendekati Siwon. Memapahnya bangun.

"Anak manis.. Menjauh dari sana. Naik keatas ranjang dan tunggu aku. Aku harus membereskan pria ini dulu. Berani-beraninya dia mengganggu kesenanganku!"

Yixing menoleh. Sementara Siwon tengah meringis memegang rahangnya yang seakan patah.

"Aku tidak mau lagi!" Tantang Yixing.

Sebuah decihan mengejek keluar dari mulut pria itu. "Apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku.. tidak mau melayanimu lagi!" 

Kali ini Pria itu meludah dengan tidak sopan disamping Yixing. "Kuanggap itu sebuah pernyataan agar aku bermain lebih kasar denganmu!" Lalu Pria itu mendekati Yixing dan menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar. Tak lupa memberi tiga kali bogeman mentah lagi diwajah Siwon yang masih terlihat berjuang menolong Yixing.

"Akh! Sakit sekali!"

"Sakit? Eoh? Apa itu sakit sayang?~ Sebentar lagi seluruh tubuhmu akan kubuat lebih sakit dari ini!"

"TOLONG HENTIKAN JIKA TUAN MASIH INGIN SELAMAT!"

Dua orang security bertubuh kekar kini berdiri didepan pintu. Baekhyun masuk dan segera menghampiri Yixing. Memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat. Ia menatap was-was pria tinggi yang telah menyakiti Yixing.

Diantara lirihan Yixing, Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar anak itu menanyai Yifan. "Baek, dimana Yifan? Dia tidak mengetahui hal ini kan? Baek_"

"Kau! Masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan orang lain." Padahal Baekhyun saja sudah hampir menangis melihat keadaan Yixing yang amat berantakan.

.

.

.

Keadaan sudah berhasil diamankan. Meski sebuah kata mutlak yang telah terucap kini tinggal difikiran Siwon.

" _Tidak perlu menyeretku. Kalian hanya perlu berkemas. Karena tak lama lagi, tempat ini akan rata dengan tanah."_

Setelahnya, pria itu pulang dengan sendirinya.

Meski sudah babak belur, Siwon tetep tidak bisa melaporkan kejadian itu ke pihak yang berwajib. Sebab, jika sedikit saja ia salah melangkah, maka bukan hanya 'rumah' keduanya ini yang akan hilang, namun juga anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

"Boss.."

"Baekhyun, bawa Yixing kekamarnya.."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Siwon menghela nafas. "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Urusi saja lukamu."

Yixing hanya diam setelahnya. Ia tak sampai hati melihat luka-luka diwajah Siwon. Namun apa yang diperintakan Siwon juga tak pernah bisa ia bantah. Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Baekhyun memapah Yixing menuju kekamarnya. Siwon yang menyuruh.

Sepeninggal Yixing dan Baekhyun, sorot kedua mata Siwon berubah sendu. Dia masih merasa bersalah akan keputusannya memberikan tubuh Yixing kepada pria bejat itu.

.

.

.

"Baek, ambilkan aku minuman.."

"Baik. Ayo kuantar dulu kau kedalam."

"Tidak usah, aku tidak separah itu. Aku masih bisa berjalan. Cepatlah Baek, aku sudah haus.."

"Baiklah, sekalian aku akan mencari obat untuk luka-lukamu. Terutama untuk bagian bibirmu ini.."

Yixing mengangguk.

"Oh Tuhan.. Aku tidak percaya kau mengalami ini. Aku do'akan semoga lelaki bajingan itu mendapat ganjarannya."

Yixing hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapinya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas seraya tersenyum khawatir. "Ya sudah. Tunggu aku. Segeralah masuk. Yifan ada didalam. Tadi aku memberinya obat tidur.."

Sebuah anggukan lengkap dengan senyuman manis penenang jiwa muncul didibir Yixing yang terluka.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun tertutup dengan pelan. Yixing berbalik, menatap siluet tubuh tinggi Yifan yang tengah tidur membelakanginya. Diam-diam kedua matanya mulai memanas. Mengingat bagaimana kerasnya Yifan melarangnya 'bekerja' malam ini sudah cukup memukul hati kecilnya.

Seharusnya, ia mendengarkan Yifan.

Seharusnya, ia menolak untuk melayani nafsu pria gila itu. Seharusnya_

"Fan?"

Langkah Yixing yang hendak mendekati Yifan berhenti sejenak ketika ia melihat tubuh tinggi itu bergetar. Dengan panik Yixing langsung menghampirinya. Memegang pundak Yifan. Hendak membuatnya terlentang sebelum suara Yifan terdengar_

"Jangan!"

"Yi_Yifan? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu!"

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Yixing membeku mendengar kalimat Yifan. Berikut dengan isakan-isakan kecil yang turut keluar dari mulut anak itu. Yifan memang cengeng. Namun Yixing tidak pernah mendapati anak itu menangis dengan nada seperti saat ini.

"Fan_"

"Jangan bicara!"

Kali ini Yixing terdiam. Tidak melakukan apapun lagi. Ia menunduk dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. Ia sampai menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat guna menahan air matanya. Namun sungguh percuma karena liquid itu tetap merembes keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Diam-diam Yifan duduk karena merasa tidak ada pergerakan apapun lagi dari Yixing. Ia perlahan menoleh, menatap lelaki yang disayanginya itu dengan kedua mata yang basah. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika melihat bagaimana penampilan Yixing sekarang. Rambut hitam legamnya berantakan. Bahunya yang terekspos menampilkan beberapa bercak merah keunguan. Bahkan, ada bekas gigitan dicuping telinga kanannya.

"Jangan bicara lagi atau luka dibibirmu akan semakin parah.." Gumam Yifan dengan nada lembut.

Yixing terenyuh mendengar suara berat namun tersirat nada kekhawatiran itu. Perlahan Yixing mengangkat kepalanya. Ingin menatap wajah lelaki yang baru saja bersuara. Namun untuk Yifan, ia benar-benar belum siap untuk melihat wajah Yixing. Tidak ketika wajah itu menyiratkan kesedihan. Tidak, tidak. Hatinya tidak akan pernah kuat melihatnya. Jadi, dengan gerakan lembut Yifan segera meraih tubuh Yixing untuk ia dekap. Memeluknya dengan erat namun tak sampai menyesakkan.

Sementara Yixing, ia tak lagi mencegah air matanya untuk mengalir. Malahan dengan senang hati kedua belah bibirnya memunculkan isakan-isakan kecil. Sebagai pengaduan kepada Yifan. Sekali ini saja, dia ingin bermanja kepada orang yang menyayanginya.

"Istirahatlah disini, dipelukanku.. Hingga kau lupa semuanya.."

.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya..

Yixing sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Tepat seminggu yang lalu setelah kejadian 'itu'. Lagian, tempatnya bekerja sudah tak ada dan dia juga sudah berjanji untuk berhenti kepada Yifan, kekasih 'muda'nya. Masih untung karena pria kaya raya yang memiliki segalanya itu tidak ikut melenyapkan Yixing dari peradaban dunia.

Ugh.. Jangan sampai..

Yang masih Yixing fikirkan hingga sekarang itu Siwon. Dibeberapa kesempatan ia amat merindukan lelaki yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayah sendiri itu. Karena setelah penggusuran dilakukan, Yixing masih sempat bertemu dengan Siwon dan Baekhyun. Siwon pamit kepada Yixing, dia bilang akan menetap di China. Namun yang membuat air mata Yixing jatuh saat itu adalah Baekhyun. Iya, Baekhyun ikut dengan Siwon. Dengan artian, dia akan sangat jarang bertemu dengan sahabat karibnya itu.

" _Kau tidak perlu ikut. Mulai sekarang, kau boleh meninggalkan pekerjaanmu.."_

 _Antara senang dan tidak senang Yixing menjawab. "Tapi Boss_"_

" _Ini alamat baruku, dan ini alamat Baekhyun. Kau bisa mengunjungi kami kapanpun. Tapi jangan terlalu sering karena itu akan menguras tabungan. Mengerti?"_

 _Setelah terdiam untuk sejenak, Yixing akhirnya hanya mengangguk. Karena tepat saat itu Yifan juga sudah datang untuk menjemputnya.._

Begitulah kira-kira percakapan terakhir Yixing dan Siwon. Sementara Baekhyun, anak manis itu sudah lebih dulu berangkat ke China dengan jadwal penerbangan pagi bersama yang lain. Siwon hanya bilang, Baekhyun menitipkan salam sayang untuk Yixing, dan anak itu akan segera menghubungi Yixing ketika sampai di China.

.

.

.

 **Tringg..**

 **Tringg..**

"FAN! ANGKAT ROTINYA!"

"…."

"FAAAN!"

"…."

"YAK SIALAN DIMANA KAU?" Dengan langkah seribu Yixing mendekati mesin pembakar roti. Dan benar-benar sial ketika dilihat dua buah roti itu sudah menghitam.

Dengusan keras meluncur dari bibir Yixing. Dengan kesal ia melirik keseluruh penjuru dapur, dan ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas tadi ia menitipkan roti ini kepada Yifan sementara ia membakar sampah dibelakang. Kemana sih anak itu?!

Tidak ingin membuang-buang suara berharganya lagi, Yixing memilih untuk mencari keberadaan Yifan. Tak lupa membawa sebuah spatula ditangannya.

Ketika sampai di kamar mandi…

"Disini kau rupanya." Geram Yixing sudah tidak tahan untuk mencekik anak itu.

"Ya!_" Ucapan Yixing berhenti ketika ia sadar kalau ternyata Yifan sedang terlelap. Iya, dia terlelap di kloset. Bukan, maksudnya diatas kloset. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan celana sekolah beserta dalaman yang menggantung dibetisnya.

"Ya Tuhan aku seperti sedang mengurus anak!" Masih sempat Yixing mengeluh. Ia meletakkan spatula yang semula ditangannya keatas westafel, lalu menghidupkan air kloset guna menghilangkan bau aneh yang menyebar dikamar mandi. Hendak membangunkan Yifan, namun lagi-lagi gerakannya berhenti.

Tunggu, tidak boleh semudah itu. Batinnya licik.

Maka dengan niat jahil bukan kepalang yang tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya, Yixing menunduk. Meraih seragam sekolah bagian bawah Yifan untuk ia sikap keatas, kemudian_

 **Hap!**

_Sebelah tangannya yang lain berhasil menggenggam penis Yifan. Dan tak sampai sedetik setelahnya_

_Yixing mengocok penis anak itu dengan gerakan secepat cahaya sambil meneriaki telinganya dengan suara tujuh oktaf.

"YA BOCAH SIALAN CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KUPOTONG PENIS YANG MUDAH TEGANG INI LALU KUBERIKAN KEPADA ANJING! YA BANGUUUUNNN!"

"Uh_Ya! Hyunghh~" Dan Yifan terbangun dengan tidak elitnya. Mata merah. Muka merah. Jangan lupakan desahannya yang parau dan tersendat-sendat.

.

.

.

Malamnya..

Popcorn berukuran jumbo dipangkuan Yixing sudah habis setengah. Kedua matanya berkilat-kilat penasaran dengan sebuah adegan film heroic yang tengah ia tonton.

"Serius sekali.."

Tanpa menoleh, Yixing juga tahu siapa yang berbicara. Jangan ditanya lagi, suaranya tentu sudah sangat Yixing hafal.

"Masih disini? Mengapa belum pulang? Nanti ibumu khawatir." Ujar Yixing cepat. Tidak ingin ucapannya sampai menyamarkan suara-suara di TV.

"Tidak bisa jalan.."

Karena itu termasuk ke jajaran kalimat aneh untuk ukuran manusia sebesar Yifan, Yixing akhirnya menoleh. "Lalu kau dari kamar kesini menggunakan apa?" Kesalnya.

"Ya dengan kaki. Tapi terseok-seok.." Cerocos Yifan.

Yixing memalingkan muka lagi. "Kau tersandung sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Yifan meraih sebelah tangan Yixing lalu meletakkan keselangkangannya. "Sesuatu dibagian sini terasa perih." Adunya.

Yixing cengo. Kunyahannya berhenti. Dengan mulut yang penuh remah-remah popcorn ia melirik sebelah tangannya yang kini menapak tepat diatas selangkangan Yifan.

"Kenapa dengan 'adik' ini?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara yang sengaja di imut-imutkan.

"Ketika berjalan, 'adik' ini terjepit-jepit diantara kedua paha. Rasanya perih, karena ia baru saja terkena sengatan listrik.."

Yixing meringis seolah ikut merasakan perih itu. "Ouhhh, kasihan sekali 'adik' ini.." Sekarang tangannya malah mengelus-elus penis Yifan dari luar celananya.

"Ah.. Iya begitu Hyung.. Perihnya jadi berkurang.. Hehe.."

Yixing mengangguk-angguk sok faham. Ia kemudian menatap Yifan dengan pandangan menggoda. "Tapi aku penasaran~"

"Tentang?~"

Tiba-tiba dua buah tanduk imajiner keluar dikepala Yixing. "Rasa sengatan listris itu_" Wajahnya berubah menjadi licik. "_Apa rasanya begini!"

 **Syuut~!**

Dan satu remasan kuat harus diterima oleh Yifan dibagian penisnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Cinta memang tidak mudah ditebak. Setiap pasangan memiliki alurnya masing-masing. Entah Yixing akan selamat dunia-akhira_oke, ini terdengar terlalu muluk. Maksud Yixing, entah ia akan selalu bahagia sepenuhnya dengan adanya Yifan disisinya sepanjang waktu, atau malah sebaliknya. Karena, yeah.. meski labelnya sebagai seorang 'pria bayaran' sekarang sudah terlepas, tapi kisahnya tentu tidak akan menghilang begitu saja. Bekasnya pasti ada. Berjejak dan sulit untuk dihapus. Dan itu terkadang mendorong Yixing untuk kembali memikirkan ini...

…Sebenarnya…

…Dia dan Yifan itu… Pantas atau tidak?

Dan perasaan Yifan itu..

…Akan bertahan lama atu tidak?

Iya, perasaan yang bermula hanya dari sebuah 'foto' itu..

Adakah seseorang yang bisa menebaknya?

 **FIN~**

 **(Untuk Part 2 nya..)**

 **Oke, ini ff ibarat cerita yang disambung ga disambungpun ga bakalan membuat frustasehhh. Kalopun ini ga dilanjut rasanya ga papa lah. (Note copas yang kemaren) :D**

 **Special Thank's To : Ineedtohateyou – viviyeer – LuHunHan – 0704minnie – wuazmixing – qwertyxing – Awkakim – asyanha – miss leeanna – iriszhang – sehuniebooty – Mery zhang – cuteunji**

 **Yang udah rajin banget komen. Satu kosa kata aja yang kalian bubuhkan dikotak review sudah sangat sangat berguna untuk membantu membakar semangat KraYeol dalam menulis. Jadi, jangan malas-malas ngetik ya.. ;)**

 **See u~ :* :* :***

 **^KraYeol^**


End file.
